Abduction
by sampadajadhav1
Summary: Snippet - Harry's half opened eyes gazed at Dumbledore's old form. His whole body screamed in pain, the effort to even keep his eyes open was causing him physical pain. He could hardly move let alone speak. But he did. "Kill me," he whispered softly to Dumbledore. And tears streaked down Dumbledore's face.


**Author's Notes: **Welcome. This plot has been going on through my mind for sometime now. Let's just hope that you all like it. I would really like to complete this one.

**Background: **Let's just say that the events till Goblet Of Fire happened except that Voldemort did not come back at the end, Cedric died due to an accident in the maze and the cup was NOT a portkey. The Order of Phoenix did not happen and Sirius is still alive. So now Harry is about to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is set to return.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stood near the only small window in his motel room. His forehead was creased and his hands lay lightly on the window sill. His bright green eyes were cast upwards at the sky, the full moon reflected clearly in them. The night was calm, disturbed by just an occasional hoot from Hedwig who was perched on the bed's headboard.

A million thoughts were running through his mind and with every disturbing thought or question the creases deepened. Millions of questions and thoughts were left unanswered, without any hint, without any indication that the answers even existed. He had tried, honestly and truthfully to find them but he couldn't, nobody told him anything. He would have been in the middle of a corridor on the fourth floor of Hogwarts and screamed his lungs out for help, still everybody would have passed him without a second thought.

His hands sligtly tightened on the window sill and his eyes gave a sharp piercing look at the moon, like accusing him for all his problems. He sighed in defeat after sometime and turned away from the window. His eyes cast over the small room which was partially drapped in darkness, he did not find the need to light it up. It was dark, just like his heart, he thought as he crossed the room and flopped on his bed. Hedwig hooted once more and settled down with her head under her wing.

Harry stared up at the ceiling, the thoughts still running through his mind, like they had no pause or stop button. It was like a radio that just went on and on.

It had a been a month, a month since he had left the Dursley's roof, a month of being out on his own. His mind drifted off to that day. He had been angry, very angry and only three things were on his mind then; go up to your room, pack and leave...and that's what he had done. He had packed at top speed and left without a backward glance at the place which had sheltered him for the last fifteen years of his life. Once again he had left Dumbledore to clean up behind him and he felt no remorse at that. He had spent the last year at Hogwarts with only one mission on his mind: Convince Dumbledore that he was old enough to stay and live on his own. Atlast Dumbledore had agreed but Harry was given extra protection in the form of Advance Guard, a team of five people who acted as his own personal bodyguards, who accompained him everywhere he went. This slightly irritated him in the beginning but later on he let it be for Dumbledore's sake.

He knew he was no ordinary wizard, he was powerful than an average witch or wizard, he didn't necessarily need a wand to cast a spell or perform magic but he carried it anyways, to look normal in Adam's terms. Adam was one of the bodyguards in his Advance Guard. He was twenty four and was an Auror. Harry had immediiately developed a good friendship with him. They matched on some context, sharing the same interets and hobbies, thoughts and opinions. Harry's lips curved into a small smile as he remembered his last Quidditch discussion with Adam. It had ended with Adam paying three galleons to Harry as he lost yet another of their bets. Harry's eyes searched the wall for the clock, it was ten less to nine. He was expecting Adam to visit by nine, they were going to have dinner together and he was sure it was going to end with another Quidditch bet.

Harry got up and moved towards the window again. He looked down this time and saw two memebers of his Advance Guard outside his motel giving a suspocious look at whoever entered the motel. Harry shook his head, it was all stupid and unnecessary, he thought. Lord Voldemort was not even back, but he would be, Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore was infact positive, hundred percent sure that Voldemort was to return soon and that they had to be prepared when he did.

His hands reached up to a pendent around his neck. It was oval in shape with faint ancient markings on the edges, on the first look it looked antique, serene and beautiful, something not ordinarily found. Dumbledore had given it to him two birthdays ago. The pendent was actually an Alerter. When touched with magic it would glow a faint pink and Dumbledore would get notified of Harry being in danger. It had served Harry on more than one occasion and he liked to call it an Amulet than an Alerter. He fidgeted with the Amulet, his fingers grazing the surface softly. Hernione had loved the Amulet and wanted one as well, so he had gifted her something similar at Christams that year, it wasn't an Alerter but simply a pendent which rested beautifully against her skin.

His eyes drifted off to the clock again, it was nine ten and Adam still had not come. He must be busy at the Ministry, he thought as he started slowly pacing the room. The nine ten on the clock turned to Ten and Harry was fully convinced by now that something was wrong. He knew Adam would have wrote to him if he was going to be late or atleast he would have called him. Adam had muggle parents and he normally carried his cell phone all the time. Harry used one as well, he checked his cell phone, no missed calls, no messages from Adam. Growing worried he called Adam, but instead of Adam he was answered by a machine that told him Adam's cell phone was out of coverage area. This worried Harry even more. He started pacing back and forth, his cell phone still cluthched in this right hand.

A few minutes later, the cell phone vibrated. Harry immediately stopped his pacing and looked at his cell phone. He had received a text message from Adam.

In Danger. Help me.

Suburban Tunnel. Please.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Adam was in danger and he needed his help. Without a second thought Harry apparated from the motel room. He appeared on a dark street just off the highway. He knew this tunnel very well. It was out of order for a year then, the Governemnet refusing to put it to any use.

Harry ran towards the enterance of the tunnel, with Adam's bloodied body's image the only thing on his mind. He stooped at the mouth of the enterance. He shivered at the darkness, not a single light was on...giving it a look of a dark abyss. Harry took out his wand and muttered a faint Lumos.

A faint glow of light shot out from his wand, illuminting a few paces ahead of him. He took a deliberate step inside the darkness and inmediately a chill went down his spine and Harry knew something was wrong...somethingwas very very wrong.


End file.
